


Anniversary

by GalaxyAce



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAce/pseuds/GalaxyAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's McCoy and Spock's 6 year anniversary. Spock recently learned about BDSM. He decides to try out his new-found knowledge with McCoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

It was a seemingly innocent accident. Spock had accidentally clicked on the wrong website. In less than a second, images of people chained up to a bed or suspended from the ceiling filled the computer screen. Spock tried to avert his eyes, but he was intrigued... He found it... Fascinating.

He clicked on a video with two males in the thumbnail. The video buffered and started playing. Spock noted the behaviours that ensued and imagined a few scenarios with him and McCoy. McCoy was always telling Spock how he loved it rough and kinky. Spock could just never get it right. But McCoy would be in for a surprise.

Spock watched about 15 more videos and concluded that he had enough data. He went to a replicator and started to demand items.

"Handcuffs. Rope. Lube. Ball gag."

The replicator spit the items out and Spock got to work. 

Down in sickbay, McCoy was having a regular day. A few checkups, some paperwork, and an occasional hypospray administration. 

deep down, he was excited. It has been 6 years of dating his boyfriend, Spock. Not too many people knew about it, but oh well.

McCoy filed the last papers and signed out for the day. Before leaving, his communicator went off.

"Spock to Doctor McCoy"

McCoy smiled.

"McCoy here. What can I do for ya, Spock?"

Spock lowered his voice and growled through the communicator "You can get your fine ass up to my quarters is what you can do."

McCoy raised his eyebrows. He loved when Spock was demanding.

"Yes, sir. Will be there soon" McCoy closed his communicator and speed walked over to Spock's quarters.

The doors to Spock's quarters opened and McCoy was immediately assaulted by Spock's lips and hands. The only sounds to be heard were moans of ecstasy coming from McCoy. 

Spock started to get rougher with McCoy, he bit his lips a little and started to shove him against the wall. Spock knew McCoy loved it. He could see the corners of McCoy's lips turned upwards.

McCoy was enjoying it a little too much. He could feel blood rushing to his dick. He was hard in about a minute. Spock stopped and backed away from McCoy for a bit. He looked at the smaller man up and down, stopping at his crotch for a few seconds and proceeded to scan his body.

McCoy smiled shyly and looked away.

"Aroused already, are we, Leonard?" Spock raised an eyebrow.

McCoy looked down. "Well, whaddaya expect? You're so damn hot and ya know how to turn me on, Spock..."

Spock nodded his head in approval. "You do seem to be correct. Shall I continue?"

"Oh by all means!"

Spock resumed kissing McCoy roughly and grasped his hips firmly. McCoy did the same and grabbed Spock's dick and rubbed it in an attempt to make it hard.

Spock got dangerously close to McCoy's ear and whispered, "Impatient, are we?"

McCoy nodded weakly. He needed to have the Vulcan inside of him soon. Or else.

Luckily, Spock was feeling the exact same way. McCoy knew how hard to rub Spock's dick to make it hard.

Spock looked at McCoy against the wall. How he loved seeing his boyfriend like this. Spock knelt down and began unzipping and unbuttoning McCoy's uniform pants. He pulled them down, and subsequently, McCoy's boxers. He grabbed McCoy's cock and gave it a few teasing strokes. Spock stood up and ordered McCoy to do the same to him.

McCoy more than happily complied. He quickly pulled Spock's uniform pants and boxers down and stared at that huge Vulcan cock.

McCoy looked up and Spock while on his knees. "May I?" he asked cutely and blinked those blue eyes.

"By all means, Leonard."

McCoy enveloped Spock's cock in one motion and slowly began sucking. Spock grabbed a fistful of McCoy's hair and guided him. It started out slow but McCoy began to pick up speed, resulting in Spock grabbing his hair tighter and pushing McCoy farther down on his shaft. He felt the Vulcan cock pulsating against his lips. Spock moved McCoy's mouth faster and faster on his cock, and moaned. McCoy started frantically applying pressure with his tongue to the underside of the head of Spock's dick. Spock threw his head back and his breaths became erratic. He thrusted into McCoy's mouth harder and harder everytime. McCoy felt a warm explosion in his mouth. He happily swallowed it all and smiled at Spock from the floor. Spock took McCoy's hands and helped him up.

"That was amazing, Leonard. But now I believe it is my turn"

Before McCoy could say anything, Spock reached for a ball gag and fastened it around McCoy's head. He pressed McCoy's face against the wall and opened his jacket pocket. Spock rubbed lube on his cock and all over McCoy's ass.

"Are you ready, Leonard?"

McCoy nodded and he felt Spock enter him with one hard motion. His face was pressed into the wall harder. Spock grabbed McCoy's waist and steadied himself. He rammed into McCoy again and again, each thrust slightly harder than the last, sending McCoy into the wall each time.

McCoy steadied himself against the wall with his hands and Spock realised that he could hit McCoy's prostate each time from this angle. Spock gripped his lover's hips and pounded into him, bringing both of them closer to orgasm with every thrust. 

"Ah - AH - SP....." that's all McCoy could say with the gag in his mouth.

Spock continued shoving himself into McCoy's tight entrance, moving one hand to McCoy's neglected dick and stroked it in sync with his thrusts. 

They were both so close, and they knew it. Spock's movements started getting sloppy and with a few hard thrusts, his warm liquid was expelled into McCoy. It didn't take long for McCoy to come after that. Spock gave McCoy's cock a few hard motions and his hand was covered with his boyfriend's seed. He licked his fingers and picked McCoy up in his arms. Spock unfastened the gag from his mouth and kissed him on the forehead. He placed McCoy on the bed and got out a pair of handcuffs. 

McCoy's eyes widened. "Spock, what are ya goin' ta do with those?"

"You'll see soon enough." Spock winked and grabbed McCoy's hand. 

"You Vulcans are some kinky bastards, aren't ya?"

Spock shrugged his shoulders and smirked.

He clicked the handcuffs into place and McCoy was chained to the bedpost. Spock smiled in delight. He grabbed some rope and began to tie McCoy's legs apart, exposing his perfect ass. 

"So, Leonard. Tell me what you think about this." Spock asked McCoy while massaging his ass.

"To be honest, it's super hot, and I'm lovin' it, Spock."

"Good, I had hoped to hear that." Spock dripped lube onto McCoy's asshole once again and rubbed some on his cock, which was already hard just by looking at McCoy's naked body spread apart, handcuffed, and tied up.

Spock placed his hands McCoy's shoulders and whispered "Round 2." into his ear. McCoy smiled and retorted "Gimme all ya got"."

"Oh I will." Spock immediately propelled himself into McCoy with all of his Vulcan might, causing McCoy to let out a loud moan. His muscles contracted around Spock's dick and Spock shuddered because it felt so damn good. He rammed into McCoy again and again, making the bed shake as a result. 

"Oh - God - Spock - Don't - STOP!" McCoy breathed between thrusts.

Spock rubbed the sides of McCoy's body and slipped his hands on McCoy's chest, while still pounding into him. Spock's fingers found McCoy's nipples and pinched them lightly.

"Oh Spock - mmm..." McCoy's voice trailed off.

Spock continued pinching McCoy's nipples and started driving himself farther into McCoy. It seemed like he was going deeper with each thrust. McCoy arched his back and cried out Spock's name countless times. They could both hear Spock's thighs slamming up against McCoy's ass, getting louder and louder every time Spock moved into him. Spock removed his fingers from McCoy's nipples and dug his fingers into his back.

"Mm Leonard..." Spock moaned out.

Spock kept thrusting himself into McCoy's tight ass, going as hard and as fast as he could. He grabbed McCoy's hips and pulled them as far as he could onto his throbbing cock. McCoy felt something warm deposited in him and they both sighed sighs of relief and ecstasy.

Spock planted kissed on McCoy's back and got off the bed to untie him and uncuff him. 

McCoy rolled over on the bed and looked into his lover's eyes. 

"Happy 6 year anniversary, Leonard McCoy. I love you." Spock smiled and kissed McCoy's nose.

"I love you too, Spock." McCoy smiled at him. "Whaddaya say we take a hot shower, put on our pyjamas, and go to sleep?"

"I think that's a splendid idea."

They picked up their pyjamas and towels and headed to the bathroom. Spock adjusted the water temperature and they both stepped in. After 20 minutes of light kissing and shampooing each others hair, they got out, dried themselves, and put on their matching pyjamas.

McCoy yawned and smiled sleepily at Spock.

Spock couldn't resist that cute face of McCoy's. He picked him up and carried him to bed. Spock turned off the lights and crawled in bed next to McCoy. 

McCoy turned and faced Spock "You're so amazing, Spock. I'm so lucky to have you."

"I love you so much, Leonard. Don't ever forget that" Spock kissed McCoy's cheek.

McCoy rested his head on Spock's chest and they drifted peacefully to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Agh I can't believe I wrote this. This is my second explicit fic.. Tell me what you guys think!


End file.
